Your beautiful
by vampy-chan321
Summary: draco thinks about his feelings for granger but now the final war ended he sees her with weasley on no intention to live he didnt deserve hapiness and death was the only choice but he know he well never be loved by no one plz review


Waz people its me the ghost of the house booo be scared lol jk now on with the story

* * *

**_YOUR BEAUTIFUL_**

I sat down looking at the invitation potter send me for his celebration of him defeating the dark lord though i didnt deserve to go i was a death eater but he had hope in me and the others just hated me i know they do they always did since they found out.I got prepared for the celebration of potter but i knew everyone would glare at a pureblood serving for the dark lord as a death eater nothing more that just that.I looked up at the sky and remebered about granger i never had feelings for her until she started to cry when i told her muggleblood in that moment i regretted saying since i felt hatred for myself saying that to her.

_My life is brilliant _

_My life is brilliant_

_I saw an an angel_

_of that im sure_

I stood there now entering hogwarts thats were the celebration was held as i entered people glared at me almost getting there wands but they didnt and thats were i spotted potter with his friends known as the golden trio.I walked to him and shook his hand smiling but deep inside of me i didnt deserve to come.I saw weasley glare at me before just nodding at me and then thats were she huged me saying thanks to me for saving her in the war smiling at me with her eyes shining when i looked at looked beautiful.

_She smied at me on the subway_

_She was with a nother man_

_But i wont lose no sleep on that_

_Cuz i got a plan _

_Your beautiful_

_Your beautiful_

_your beautiful_

_Its true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And i dont know what to do_

I saw her holding his hand and blushing when he whispered in her ear if only i was him i would make her happy no matter what but she hated me all these years she would never love me no one will i will always be alone in this world.I looked back at her seeing her laugh made me happy but seeing her with him made me sad for being cruel all these years to her and to potter he would be a good mate just like blaise but i been cruel to all of them i dont deserve happiness.

_Cuz i`ll never be with you_

_Yeah she caught my eye_

_As i walked on by_

_She could see from my face_

_That i was flying high_

_And i dont think that i would see her again_

_But we shared moments that will last until the end_

Potter came up to me and stared at were i was staring at granger he eyed me wearly telling me shes happy with him and that he knew i loved her from the start and with that he left me standing there alone now looking down at the ground remebering the moments i saw her laughing,blushing and reading it always made me happy but now that i see her getting kissed by wealey my heart shatters to pieces leaving me alone once again.

_Your beautiful_

_Your beautiful_

_Your beautiful_

_Its true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And i dont know what to do_

_Cuz i`ll never be with you_

_La Da Da Da_

_La Da Da Da_

_La Da Da Da_

_La Da Da Da _

I moved out of my way of the crowd that was not surrounding the golden trio cheering them on defeating the dark lord.I went oustide looking at the stars seeing them shine in the night sky as i stared i kept remebering about granger i will always love her but i wont be with her i would be hanging in my house waiting if death is the exception.

_Your beautiful_

_Your beautiful_

_Your beautiful_

_Its true_

_There must be an angel_

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up_

_That i should be with you_

_But its time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

I hunged myself with tears on my face letting death help me never be loved leaving the darkness cosume me._Your beautiful but its time to face the truce i will never be with you _was the only thing i thought before i faded away in the dark never to be loved or cared anymore.

* * *

**I find it sad that in the end he wouldnt be love**

**PLZ**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**THANK YOU **


End file.
